Curse of Curves
by Brook Brainwash
Summary: Mmmm... Sai... This is a story that focuses mostly on the plot. And since I am a firm believer OCs This a SaiXOC. Please excuse me if Sai is in anyway OOC.
1. 1 Rainbowey Color

_Hello. Brook speaking. This is my first story on FanFiction so... yeah. I used to live on Quizilla, but that failed miserably so I moved here. Please except me with loving arms. _

_Peace, Love, and World Domination._

_Brook-baka (The Awesome One)_

* * *

"I've arranged so that you two have been assigned to Team Kakashi… Not just because you're around the same age as Uzumaki Naruto. Not just because of your strengths but because of your artistic minds. From today until your mission is complete, your names will be Sai and Nijiro." Danzou told Sai and I. He was crouched in front of our master and I was on the wall.

"I am called… Sai…" He smiled a fake smile.

"… Don't use that fake smile on me."

"I'm sorry… The manual said that the first way to appeal to someone is with a smiling face… I've practiced but…" Sai's face became sullen.

"I'm still unable to make facial expressions."

'_You're making one now, silly.'_ I giggled in my head.

* * *

The next day we followed the orange clad ninja named Naruto until he stopped by the Chuunin Exam Prep Building.

"Eh, Nara Shikamaru. Chuunin. Smart tactics leader. Lazy as hell though." I mumbled, standing next to a seated Sai.

"Weeeell, I'ma go and hide. I prefer to test both team members at once, kay~?" I smiled and started to merge into Sai's shadow.

"Don't even try, Love-Handles." I huffed at the lewd nick-name Sai gave me, but canceled my technique.

"Fine." And with that I jumped away from the skillful artist ninja.

"I wonder where Haruno Sakura is? I could use her to--"

"Where's is Naruto..." I turned and saw the pink-haired Konoichi walking my way. I hid behind a tree and merged with it's shadow. She was still coming my way.

"Huh? I could've sworn I heard something..." She stepped into the shadow and I switched to her shadow.

"Oh well... Naruto! Where are you!!"

'_Geez, this chick is loud...' _I winced. She walked to the Hokage's building where we were supposed to meet and on the way found Naruto.

"Hiya." I recognized Sai's calm voice.

"YOU!!!" And that must be Naruto.

"We're missing one person." I saw a man who I assumed was taking Kakashi-sempai's place.

"No we're not. She's been with you the whole time." Sai smiled. Everyone was confused.

"Nijiro."

"Fiiine~" My giggle echoed. Sakura's shadow became a silhouette of my short figure and I emerged from the shadow.

"Boo." I grinned, inches in front of the freaked out Sakura.

"Um, from now on, Team Kakashi, I'll be taking the place of..."

"Naruto, do you know these people?"

"Sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team member. Didn't know I'd have to look after a little prick with no balls." Sai smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"Hey! He's your team mate now! Cool down!" Sakura yelled holding Naruto back.

"But... you're not very nice..."

"Hehe!" I could help but giggle and wait for Sai's reply.

"Ahaha, really? I like people like you, friendly butt-ugly girls." It was our new leader's turn to hold Sakura back.

"Hey! Remember what you said to Naruto!?" After a while everyone calmed down and our new leader introduced himself.

"As of today, I, Yamato, will be replacing Kakashi-sempai as your team leader. Anyway, from now on the five of us are on a mission, but look at you... There's no time to just throw you all in a cage and get acquainted with one another... So introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Sai." Another fake smile.

"Hi! My name is Nijiro, like 'Rainbow', Niji, and 'Color', Iro, put together! I like candy, bunnies, natto and sweets, various colors, green tea, merging into shadows, 'changing' my appearence, cooking, Sai's art and comparing breast sizes with other girls! By the way, Sakura, I don't even need to touch your boobs to tell mine are bigger than yours~" I smiled sweetly as she glared at me.

"Well, now that we know each other that's the end of that. Now, I'll explain our mission. From here we will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is our chance to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain the source's valuable information which may lead to the assasination of Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused!"

'_Dumb... It's always "We can rescue Sasuke!" or, "Take Sasuke back!" Ever think Sasuke doesn't want to be rescued? And it's not like he was STOLEN or anything!' _My smile dropped a bit.

"We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After assorting out equipment we will depart!"

"Hai!" I saluted and jumped off.

* * *

I opened the letter enclosed to me after my superior left, reading its contents. I sighed folding my clothes and putting them in my bag. I strapped my ichigenkin on my back and hung my bag over my shoulder. I ran a brush through my multicolored hair and placed that, too, in my bag. I then placed a white lotus in my hair. I took in a deep breath as my hand lingered on the doorknob.

'_Smile. Smile...'_

I smiled and went out the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" I waved as I reached the gate.

"You're just in time, Nijiro. Right then! Team Kakashi departs!" Yamato said walking down the road.


	2. Curse of Curves 2 Touchy Subject

It's been a few hours and already there was an awkward silence. Naruto kept glaring staring at Sai and Sakura's fist clenched when ever I got too close.

"What is it?" My attention was directed a Sai as he broke the silence. Naruto just kept staring.

"Please stop staring at me. Don't make me hit you."

"EVERY DAMN THING YOU SAY JUST PISSES ME OFF MORE!!" I giggled at Naruto's childish behavior.

"I don't have any malice towards you." Sai stated, nonchalant.

"LIAR!" Naruto accused, armed with a finger pointing accusation.

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude."

"Aha! So you do have malice! Why the hell are you here!? ALL YOU DO IS PISS PEOPLE OFF!!"

"Hey, hey! Don't say something like that right in from of your captain, Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are key aspects of a team. I thought Kakashi-san had already taught you that. Someone like you in the great Kakashi-san's team... what is it with you?"

'_Yamato must really worship the ground-- __respect Kakashi-sempai.'_

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT A PART OF TEAM KAKASHI!!" Naruto pointed at Sai.

"It's not polite to point." I smiled sweetly.

"SHUTUP!! NEITHER OF YOU CAN REPLACE SASUKE!! Trying to befriend us, acting nice and innocent. And then there's this guy, someone just chosen to fill the gap... I won't consider either of you as a team member!" I look down as my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"Ah..." Naruto stepped back as my shoulders shook.

"Nijiro I'm sor--" Laughing interrupted him. My shoulders shook wildly as I flung my head back in laughter. Not the "sweet" giggly laughter I use to to fool people.

"What?"

"Well... we're glad you think of us this way." Sai said smiling.

"Wh-why would we superior ninja want to be compared to a traitorous, weak and ball-less rat-bastard like Uchiha Sasuke!? It's an insult!" I laughed holding my sides together.

"I wouldn't want to be compared to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha." Sai said. Naruto took a step forward, clenching his fists.

"You bastards..." Sakura's hand went up a stopped Naruto.

"Truly the most important thing is teamwork..."

"Sai... Nijiro... Naruto... Since they don't know you all that well they just said too much. I apologized on behalf of my team mate. Please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Mm, at least ONE of you is reasonable..." Yamato sighed.

"Think nothing of it." Sai smiled. Sakura smile back. A fake smile...

"Well... That's good." I jumped out of the way as Sakura punched Sai and he skidded a few yards away.

"On the other hand... Me, you don't have to forgive." I ran towards Sai and helped him up as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"You fooled me completely... Using that fake smile..."

"You know nothing about Sasuke-kun! So don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"Haha... Gotcha, I won't say anything infront of you..." Sai smiled.

"Fine. I take back that comment about him having no balls. He probably has some... even if they're smaller than Naruto's." I glared off to the side but recovered smiling sweetly.

"You've just been hit! Why are you smiling!? And Why are you still happy!"

"I've read in a book that a smile, even if it's fake, is the best way to get out of a bad situation. Amazingly it fools everyone. Doesn't seem to work here, though."

"It's always been my philosophy that if you appear happy, cute and weak the enemy drops their guard. It still works, even on you." I smirked and then smiled.

"Shichuutou no Jutsu!" Yamato yelled. The ground crumbled as trees sprouted from the ground and formed an efficient cage. Shichuutou no Jutsu is a part of Mokuton Ninjutsu. It's Shodai Hokage's own technique. Our leader just became more interesting.

"If you guys don't stop arguing I'll throw you in this cage. I said before we don't have time before we go to the Tenchi Bridge... But we still have five days... As the mediator, here's my proposition. You can either A: spend a day or so in this cage to work out your differences, or B: We can go to a hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be? You guys don't know me well either... I like being nice and friendly, but I have no problem ruling with fear." Yamato said his face darkening in an almost eerie way. Seemed to work on Naruto.

* * *

"Ah~" I sighed, sinking into the relaxing hot water.

"Relaxing, don't you agree Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, y-yes." She stuttered looking up from my chest. I giggled slightly.

"DON'T GO LOOKING!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT PENISES ANYWAY!?!" Sakura sunk into the water blushing.

"Oh how I wish this was a mixed hot spring." I sighed dipping my head in the water and quickly resurfacing.

"Well, I'm done. I need to ask you something later." I told Sakura, and got out. I walked to Sakura and mine's room and put my clothes on. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed the envelope in my bag. It's contents were a top secret side mission that was only known to the two ROOT Anbu squad members on this mission. I folded it in my bra, along with my wallet. It might be improper but none of my money has been stolen yet. I left a note on Sakura's bed, grabbed my musical instrument and left the room.

* * *

I waited in the forest, playing my ichigenkin. I ran my fingers over the single silk string with my left hand as my right plucked the string, creating musical notes filled with melancholy.

"Nijiro?"

"I'm over here, Sakura-chan." I replied, focused on my instrument.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura smiled that fake smile she fooled Sai with.

"Don't even try to hit me." I said nonchalant.

"Anyway, What is Sasuke to you? Why does he matter?"

"Nijiro, he--"

"You all say things like, 'We can rescue Sasuke!' or 'Let's take Sasuke back!' but have you ever considered that he never wanted to be rescued? Or that he was never stolen?"

"Well no--"

"Then why do you care!" By this time the low melancholy music became more quick and malevolent.

"Because I love him!" I stopped playing.

"Love, huh? I guess anyone would do anything for love... Even if it was idiotic and useless..." I said putting my ichigenkin back in it's case and got up.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Sorry for wasting your time." I picked up the case and left back to the rooms.

* * *

This is where I betray the ROOT to assist the Godaime Hokage. I knocked on Yamato's door.

"Huh? What is it Nijiro?"

"Don't jump into immediate action but you need to read this." I took out the envelope and handed it to him then left.


	3. Curse of Curves 3 Friendship?

Light peaked through the sliding door of our hotel room. The morning was beautiful, cool and crisp. A perfect morning to train.

"Hey, Sakura, you up?" I looked over to the sleeping konoichi, snoring lightly. I sighed, grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and changed clothes. I rushed out, grabbed my ichigenkin and left the room.

"Neh~ Sai's up too?" I smiled sweetly and sat next to him.

"Nn."

"Abstract, I see. Mind if I play?"

"Go ahead." I grinned, and opened my case. I charged chakra into my hands and ran my fingers over the single string, playing a nice mollifying tune to match the morning. Unbeknownst to Sai, he physically relaxed. A small smirk replaced my smile.

'_Sai, my little guinea pig... Wonder what happens if I change to an erotic tu--'_

"Sai? Nijiro?" I stopped playing and looked behind me. Sai tensed.

"What is it?"

"You're really vulgar but you have a nice side too... Unexpected." Sakura smiled.

"That fake smile... Wasn't that hit enough for you?" Sai smiled in return. Sakura smirked.

"Well, not really... Just kidding! I heard soothing music and saw you drawing so I came to see."

"Ah."

"Have any requests?" I asked, putting on my cute face.

"Hm... How about something... slightly energetic."

"Kay~" I ran my fingers quickly over the string and plucked with the same tempo. No chakra. Didn't need a pumped Sakura causing havoc.

"Anyway, about the picture... At first I thought it was landscape because you were drawing it here... But now I see it's abstract, right? So what's it called?"

"Called?"

"You haven't decided on a name for it yet?"

"No, that's not it... I've drawn hundreds, maybe thousands and none of them have names." Sai replied, nonchalant.

"Ohhhh... But don't pictures usually have titles? The artist's name, the situation... The artist's feelings?"

"Heehee... We don't have 'feelings'..." I smiled, still playing. Though that was a lie... I still hung onto my feelings... my memories... Losing our 'brother' and our training in ROOT suppressed most of Sai's memories. But me... I wish I could lose some memories. Denzo said I had remarkable will power, and that's why... I remember.

"I guess that's why you're always talking to insensitively!" Naruto's voice brought me out of my musings and I stopped playing.

"Naruto-kun?" I blinked cutely.

"We're about to go! Yamato-taichou told me to come get you three." Naruto snapped, walking towards us. He peered over Sai's shoulder with a sneer.

"Hmph! That picture's nothing special!"

"That's about right. Just like your penis." Sai smiled. Naruto and his speechless pissed off self will always make me laugh!

"Guh... I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU!! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, QUIT THE FAKE SMILING AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU'RE AFTER, I'M GAME!!"

"That's not it at all... I really don't think anything of you." Silence.

"... Weeeell, I best be hitting the dusty trail." I smiled, putting my instrument back in it's case and strapped it to my back.

"Bye guys!" And with that I skipped off to the hotel room.

It was late at night and I was getting a little drowsy from all the walking. I wasn't really a "long distance" traveler on my missions. I was more of a spy, able to take as long as I please, if I had results to show for it. Plus, I could always just sit back and relax in somebody's shadow and have them do all the work.

"Can we rest yet?" I yawned cutely while stretching.

"Lazy-fat-ass, you can walk a mile more." Sai smiled behind me.

"I beg your pardon, good sir, but my ass is very proportionate. I wish I could say the same for your tummy, heartless bastard." I smiled batting my long eyelashes. There was silence as me and Sai "smiled" each other down, my eyes lingering on his well-built and exposed stomach.

'_Mmm… Yummy…'_

"Quit it you two, you're freaking me out!" Naruto growled as he pushed me towards Sai. This ended up in an awkward position of me being in Sai's arms.

"Geez, Sai I know I'm irresistible, but damn." I said in one of my cute voices, regaining my composure. I backed away from him, and spun around only to see a cute little frog get eaten by a snake.

'_Awww…'_ I cried a little inside. We followed Yamato for a while, through tall grass, mosquito clouds, and even under a log. I was right behind Sakura when she got freaked by a spider and almost dropped the giant decaying tree on me.

"Nyaah~" I was pushed out of the way by Sai, who jumped over the log. The poor spider had been flung upwards. Towards Sakura.

"Oh no!" I pushed Sakura to the ground a caught the traumatized spider.

"What the--!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine--" She turned to see me cuddling the spider.

"Did big scary Sakura-chan hurt you?" I cooed.

"I'll show you scary!" Naruto and Yamato pulled Sakura back as I nonchalantly let the spider crawl from my head to my arm and onto a tree nearby.

"Yamato-taichou, what are we doing here?! I'm pretty sure the road would've taken us there!" Sakura inquired.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama has already told you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The info Sakura got might be a trap. The Akatsuki may be waiting at Tenchi Bridge." Yamato replied as we stopped walking.

"Oh yeah, they're looking for Naruto-kun right?" I asked, nonchalant. Almost everyone in Anbu knew that Uzumaki was the host for the nine-tailed fox. Sakura wasn't in Anbu, however. She looked baffled as to why they'd want Naruto.

"I don't think it's very likely, but it won't hurt to be careful." Yamato said as we continued walking.

"Until we reach Tenchi Bridge, we're going to avoid main roads as much as possible."

"Gotcha!" I saluted. Tiredly.

"Sai, carry me."

"No, I might break my back from your large ass." Sai smiled.

"You're the one who stares at it to notice." I smiled back as we made it to a small clearing.

"Here's just fine." Yamato said, performing some hand signs.

"Mokuton, Shichuuka no Jutsu!" The earth rumbled as trees sprouted from the ground forming a very impressive house.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Yamato called from the roof.

"I'd hardly call this camping..." Sakura awed.

"Sakura, close your mouth unless you're practicing." I giggled as I skipped into the house after Naruto.

"You little brat!" My skip turned into a sprint as I ran away from a flustered Sakura.

"Holy Kami! There are freaking STAIRS!" I grinned as I ran up them.

"Nijiro, don't run in the house with your shoe on—gaak!" I had thrown my boots at Naruto.

"Bitch…"

"I heard that!" I opened the sliding doors to reveal… an empty room. I set my Ichigenkin next to the wall.

"Beats sleeping out doors." Naruto said running in.

"Good point." Sakura replied, following suit. A small smirk appeared on my lips as I sunk into the shadowed room.

"Huh? I just saw Nijiro here a second ago…"

"Look up." Sai said, putting his stuff next to Naruto's, who, naturally, moved. My form appeared half way through the ceiling.

"What's up?" I grinned, silently laughing at the irony.

"Nijiro, seriously, you gotta stop freaking us out!" Naruto pointed an acusing finger.

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm just going to 'hang' right here for the night. See you in the morning." And with that, I close my eyes and drifted off into slumber.


	4. Curse of Curves 4 EMOtions

"Simulation?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes. My whole body emerged from the shadow as I used my chakra to stay connected to the ceiling.

"Hai. And you're on our team for the real deal." Naruto said sourly. Probably because Sai was on the team as well.

"Ah, well. It can't be helped." I smiled and landed on my feet.

"So, when do we start the simulation?"

"In a few hours, when everyone's ready." I nodded and grabbed my Ichigenkin and waited outside.

* * *

If Sai was right, Naruto should screw up right about—

"Sai!! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE AND UNTIE THIS SNAKE!!"

'_Heehee, that's what she said.' _I grinned, holding my fingers over my instrument. I saw Sai as he gave me the signal. I nodded and focused my Chakra into my fingers and played.

'_Kaimei Tenchi Yo no Jutsu…' _The melody I played was low and menacing, almost hard to hear. "Dark World" was an illusionary technique I used to stun and paralyze people, making it easier for me to catch, or kill, my opponent.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." Sai mumbled and an ink snake slithered towards Yamato and bound itself around his wrists. I stopped playing. I held my Ichigenkin, just incase I needed it again, as I jumped down next to Sai.

"Kai." I said, dispelling my Genjutsu.

"Eh? What happened?" Yamato asked confused.

"Music, my good sir. Sweet, sweet music." I smiled, putting my Ichigenkin in its case. By now, Naruto and Sakura had caught up.

"Good job on catching me, Sai, Nijiro." Yamato complimented.

"Arigato, Yamato-sempai." I smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" There goes Naruto, trying to be the center of attention. Sai only gave Sakura a glance and released Yamato.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, grabbing Sai by the shirt.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'friend'?" Sai only brought out a scroll and a paint brush and started writing. Naruto was baffled to say the least. Then got angrier.

"I asked you if you've ever heard of the word 'friend'!"

"Of course I have… What about it?" Sai asked, holding up a the scroll which read "friend". He wasn't wearing a fake smile. So unlike Sai.

"That's not what I meant you--"

"C-Calm down Naruto…"

"Please don't blame me for your shortcomings." Sai said nonchalantly.

"What!?"

"If you hadn't been so provoked by Yamato-Taichou, he wouldn't have noticed that I was hiding. And it would've been much easier to catch him."

"What are you getting at?" Naruto snarled.

"Even though you transformed into me, the moment you used one of your unique attacks, it revealed easily that it was a shadow clone. And that, in turn, revealed our plan to Yamato-Taichou to use the replacement technique and return into the forest." I was starting to get very bored with the "tactics lesson" Sai was giving Naruto. But then again… I could see a good fight between the two.

"If you knew it was a fake then why didn't you release your snake!?" I burst out laughing.

'_Because Sai doesn't do dolls!'_ I'm sorry if no one got that. You must have a pretty perverted mind to understand. Like mine.

"I'm sorry, continue." I gestured to Naruto and Sai.

"Because protecting a person who has lost their cool isn't the ideal situation. I merely considered the best way to complete the mission, and then took action." Naruto growled at this reply.

"I'll never accept you! Not as a friend, a comrade, or a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto said walking away.

"I should've known they wouldn't be able to function as a team." Yamato face-palmed.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun would have done in this situation." Sai stated rather loudly. It made Naruto stop.

"Would he still have fought while protecting you? After all, you consider him a friend and a member of Team Kakashi as well, right?" God-damnit Sai, we've already been through this! I sighed, quietly.

"That is… If you can call someone you seriously hurt you and betrayed Konoha a friend?" Sai smiled his signature fake smile. Everyone was on guard, except Sai and me.

"I will do anything to save my friends." Cue in dramatic wind. If this wasn't such a serious moment, I would've pounced on Sai and his uber-sexy hair.

"Even team up with you." Naruto glared back and continued walking.

"Why does he care about Sasuke-kun so much?"

"I've been wondering the same…" I muttered still trying to hold my smile.

"Sasuke-kun's like a brother to him."

"You have a brother don't you, Sai? You should understand how it feels."

"Actually, no, not at all." Sakura was silent, giving Sai a confused stare.

"Remember when we talked about giving titles to my drawings?"

"We have no emotions." I smiled up at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"It means exactly what it sounds like." Sai replied.

"But, you can at least imagine what it'd feel like if your brother suddenly disappeared, can't you?" Poor Sakura. She just doesn't get it. Our brother has gone long ago.

"I suppose so, yes. Our brother's already dead." Sai replied. I looked down, trying my best to conceal the hurt in my eyes.

"Then how can you--"

"Maybe I should've looked at it like that." Sai interrupted.

"What?"

"Well, when our brother died, I wasn't sure what kind of expression to make. And that was the first time I've ever seen Nijiro cry." I looked up with my "sweet" smile.

"Supposed to _make?_" Sakura face turned into a sneer.

"Hey! Lets forget about this dumb ol' conversation and get pumped! We got an exciting mission! Lets not be all gloomy!" I grinned.

"Nijiro's right. Gather up your things, we need to get moving." Yamato agreed. Sai turned to follow.

"Sai, to be honest, I really want to beat the hell out of you right now. I warned you I wouldn't hold back if you insulted Sasuke-kun again. The only reason I didn't do anything… is because Naruto said he'd work with you, even when you kept insulting Sasuke-kun. So if you help save Sasuke-kun, then I can't hurt you, regardless what type of person you are." More dramatic-fucking-wind.

"Sakura-san, towards Naruto-kun… Hm. Yes, you're nice to him. I've read about that emotion before. But I have no clue what would make someone feel it."

"Hey guys, get a move on! This'll be useless if we don't make it by noon tomorrow."

"For once I agree with Naruto-kun." I huffed, following the orange-clad ninja.

* * *

"We're almost there." Yamato said stopping.

"Ugh, finally." I sighed exasperated.

"Lets set up here and then move to the bridge."


	5. Curse of Curves 5 I SPY

Author's Note: This is short.

* * *

I resisted the urge to chase the little mice Sai created. Is it my fault for loving animals so much? Anyway, the mice were suppose to scout the area to see if there was an Akatsuki ambush. About fifteen minutes had passes and all the mice came back and onto the scroll Sai had.

"There's no one near the surrounding bridge." Sai said putting his scroll up.

"That rules out Akatsuki ambush, then… Alright! We continue as planned." Yamato ordered. He took out a photo and gave it to Naruto.

"Hold that towards me so I can see… right." He used some handsigns.

"Mokuton Henge." Trees sprouted out of the ground and formed around Yamato. And then the signature puff of smoke appeared and where our captain once stood was Sasori. Or at least… a replica.

"Well, did it turn out all right?"

"Hai! It looks just like Sasori's puppet Hiruko." Sakura replied.

"I have the sudden urge to ride on your back…" I grinned.

"Now I've got to match my voice to his, so say when I've got it." The first try was kinda high and squeaky. I held in my laughter. Then it got lower, yet still squeaky. Then gruffer.

'_Be serious for once, Nijiro! SERIOUS!!'_ I tried focusing on something else.

"That's it! That's his voice!"

"Good. Okay everyone, time to put our plan into action."

"You're being too polite. You need to be tougher. Meaner?"

"Ah, you're right. He's a short-tempered man who hates waiting and making people wait. We start the plan now, got it!?" If it weren't for my ninja skills I would've let out a cry. That was too believable.

"That's perfect!" Naruto grinned, getting pumped.

"Our enemy will also be on his guard. We'll be acting separately but teamwork is the key. And Naruto!" Naruto jumped.

"Don't act before I give the signal… Move it!" With that we jumped off in separate directions. We were close to the Tenchi Bridge when Sakura stopped, checking the wind.

"We can get closer, the wind is strong enough." Sakura whispered. We finally stopped a few yards near the bridge and hid behind a rock. Sai nodded to me, and I merged in his shadow. Almost an hour past. Suddenly I felt like throwing up. Something bad was approaching. Something familiar.

"_Sai! It's a trap!" _I called out through his shadow. I could feel him tense.

'_**That's…Orochimaru…'**_

'_Heh. I knew it.'_

Suddenly Sai had moved quickly. The signal must have been given. I saw before us was the infamous Orochimaru. The mad-man who tested on me before I was even alive. Apparently the spy was Kabuto.

"Give Sasuke… Back!" Naruto growled as orange-red chakra swirled around him.

'_The nine-tail's chakra…'_

"It's not that simple. I can't just _give_ Sasuke back. He came to us." Kabuto said.

'_Thank you! That's what I've been saying!' _ Suddenly, Naruto sent Orochimaru flying causing one of the cables holding the bridge to snap. I grimaced at the feel of the rickety bridge. I emerged from Sai's shadow.

"Kyuubi's first tail._"_ I answered Sakura's and Sai's unanswered question.

"Naruto-kun, your power as a Jinchuuriki has grown a lot. Kyuubi's energy is getting stronger by the second." I could sense Orochimaru coming back and I merged back with Sai's shadow. I know, I'm a coward. Shutup and leave me be. Besides. Orochimaru is freaky. That tongue… Just… Ew… Thinking he's God's gift to women just because of that tongue...

"_Now's your chance, Sai."_

'_**I know.' **_He replied, painting a giant bird. It came to life and Sai rode it to the the fight scene of Orochimaru and Naruto-Bijuu.


	6. Lament

**Author's Note:**_THIS STORY WILL NOW AND FOREVER BE TOLD IN THIRD PERSON._

_This chapter is to clear up some things about Nijiro before and after she was born. This will be told in third person's POV._

_P.S. I just found out Shin and I have the same birthday! Yay! (If you don't know who that is, look him up on Narutopedia)_

_P.S.S. Heeheehee… fetus._

They had restrained the dark haired woman as her screams echoed throughout the underground hide-out of Orochimaru. They were tired of the woman's cries and, seeing how she would be of no further use, decided to silence the wench by slitting her throat. Her dead body would be of more use. But experiments on the woman's corpse would have to wait. Orochimaru-sama needed the being growing inside of her. Slicing open the dead woman's womb, they carefully pulled out the five-week-old fetus and placing it in a holding tube to keep it alive. The fetus grew slowly due to the pre-mature c-section it endured. This did not bother Orichimaru-sama, however. More time to splice its cells.

The fetus grew into a young girl and it was time to test her abilities. The naked, translucent- haired girl opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were different due to the manipulation of her cells. One blue eye and one purple eye gazed up at the man before her. She was terrified and started to cry silently. But it looked like she was screaming for her life.

"Now, now, Hebi-chan. If you're good and strong I'll let you be my next vessal." The white skinned-black haired man smiled a malicious smile while cupping her cheek. The three-year-old started to cry harder to the point of coughing. She wanted to hide. She wanted to disappear from this man, to never see him again. Her skin color changed to a pale white, as did her hair and eye color. She tried to trick the man into thinking she was part of his hand. Of course, the great Orochimaru-sama would never fall for this attempt at trickery and instead laughed at her. She regained her original coloring and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make him disappear.

"Hebi-chan? Hebi-chan!" The man was angry at her. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. But she could still hear him as clear as day!

"Hebi-chan, stop playing hide and seek." The man cooed, trying to coax out the little girl. She looked up from the shadow world she was in and saw Orochimaru-sama and his subordinates searching the lab.

"Turn the lights on as bright as you can! She's within the shadows!" Orochimaru-sama barked angrily. She crawled, not knowing how to walk yet, and looked for a way out of the room. She could feel the light try to coax her out of the shadows. Sadley, what Orochimaru did not know is that his lair did not have very bright lights.

"She's probably gone by now! Search the surrounding areas!" That was her cue. She merged with a shadow of one of the guards as it came in contact with Orochimaru-sama's shadow and waited to move again. They were outside, it was dark and there were trees everywhere. Perfect to get away. She ran on all fours, switching from shadow to shadow, away from that awful place. Other people arrived, running towards the concealed lair of Orochimaru. But they looked different. And they looked angry, especially the old man leading them. They all had headbands with a symbol that resembled a leaf. Curious, the girl dubbed "Hebi-chan" switched to one of the ninja's shadows. But before witnessing anything, she had fallen asleep dispelling her technique.

Hebi was put into the organization called "ROOT" that recruited orphans, such as herself. She had befriended a boy named Shin, an older Foundation member who taught her how to read, write and speak. A year later a younger boy named Sai was forced to join ROOT. The three of them grew very close and trained together. Shin changed Hebi's name to Nijiro, finding her to be more colorful and less snake-like. That was the day she chose her main hair color to be an array of colors. It was also the day she told Shin about Orochimaru and how she was an experiment. He went against all his teachings to keep it a secret, afraid that she would be tortured in order to get any information about the renegade Sannin. He loved her. Love. They were trained to abandon emotions such as that. Sai was quickly losing his emotions, but Nijiro, now she was different. She was always bubbly, easily scared and moderately angered. He smiled at her and patted her head, just like always. Sai would watch, looking up from his sketches and pout, jealously.

Today was the day. Sai and Nijiro were to get cursed seals on the back of their tongue in order to prevent information about Danzo or the organization to fall into the wrong hands; something that would not only endanger ROOT, but even Konohagakure itself. It was a painful process, but Nijiro fought back her tears so she wouldn't seem like a weakling in front of Shin. Shin clenched his fists as he saw the pain in her eyes. He vowed to never let her feel pain again.

Nijiro wept as she held Shin's cold hand. After suffering an unknown disease, he had finally died, leaving a cold-hearted Sai and a cynical and sarcastic Nijiro. Sai's training had cleared most of his memories of Shin but Nijiro would always remember their brother. For both their sake.


End file.
